Saving angels
by CathSPotter
Summary: Tradução. Kali dá Gabriel um pouco mais de tempo, é uma corrida para encontrar uma maneira de curá-lo quando duas pessoas incomuns aparecer na porta de Bobby, que pode ser capaz de dar a Equipe Livre Arbítrio uma chance, salvando seus dois anjos em mais de uma maneira.


**Título**: Saving angels ( www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7511166 / 1 / Saving-angels)Tirar os espaços

**Autor:** slayer of destiny

**Tradutora:** Cath

**Sinopse:** Kali dá Gabriel um pouco mais de tempo, é uma corrida para encontrar uma maneira de curá-lo quando duas pessoas incomuns aparecer na porta de Bobby, que pode ser capaz de dar a Equipe Livre Arbítrio uma chance, salvando seus dois anjos em mais de uma maneira.

**N/A:** Eu não possuo. Ou fazer algum dinheiro com esta fic.

**N/T:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K Rowlings, e a história pertence a **slayer of destiny**, a mim só pertence a tradução.

**Capítulo um**

Sam e Dean observaram como Kali desapareceu e segundos se passaram, que parecia demorar antes de Gabriel de repente arqueado e respirou fundo.

"O... o que..." Gabriel piscou tentando se sentar antes gemendo e apertando o peito.

"Kali trouxe de volta, temos três dias para curá-lo corretamente, no máximo", explicou Sam rapidamente como começou envolver a ferida.

"T... três dias hein? E... espero que vocês, rapazes, trabalhar b... bem com um limite de tempo", Gabriel riu.

"É o que fazemos melhor", Dean sorriu, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam preocupados quando ele pegou no sangue Gabriel estava perdendo.

"Precisamos fazer com que ele e Bobby começar a pesquisar", disse Sam tentando se recompor.

"A... anjos de cura 101," Gabriel bufou que gemeu. "P... porra que dói",

"Vou ligar para Cas", disse Dean como ele pegou seu telefone.

"Eu tenho um monte de nada! Como ele está?" Dean franziu a testa batendo na sala de estar.

"Ele está dormindo de novo. Ele fica mais fraco a cada hora", disse Castiel tranquilamente tirar os olhos do livro que estava derramando sobre a olhar para o irmão preocupado.

"Nós ainda temos tempo", Dean tentou confortar o anjo que tinha sido angustiado em encontrar seu irmão mais velho morrer.

"S... s... seis ho... ras. N... não o m... melhor... aposta," a voz de Gabriel chamou-os para o fato de que ele estava acordado novamente. Sua pele era cinza e tinha uma careta permanente de dor.

"Nós tivemos pior", Dean deu de ombros. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa o som de um motor potente ecoou quintal de Bobby tornando-os congelar. Bobby e Sam saíram da "biblioteca" e Castiel foi até onde Gabriel estava deitado no sofá. Compartilhando um olhar Sam, Dean e Bobby pegaram suas armas e os irmãos gumes para as janelas. O que eles viram os tinha piscar.

"Esse é um Porsche Boxster S," Sam suspirou olhando para o carro vermelho quase com reverência.

"O que é um carro como esse está fazendo aqui?" Bobby perguntou incisivamente levando a segurança fora de sua arma. As portas da Porsche abriram e um homem e uma mulher saiu quase simultaneamente.

"Sua certeza que este é o lugar?" O homem perguntou olhando em dúvida na casa de Bobby.

"Estas foram às coordenadas", a mulher deu de ombros deslizando seus óculos de sol para o topo de sua cabeça. O homem era ágil e não mais do que alguns centímetros mais alto do que a mulher. Eles analisaram cerca de vinte no máximo. O homem tinha cabelos pretos tinta que foi puxado em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado que caiu para a base de seu pescoço em uma massa ondulada, maçãs do rosto salientes e lábios carnudos vermelhos destacou-se fazendo-o parecer um pouco andrógino. Ele estava usando um par de pintado em jeans preto e uma camisa preto com um casaco folgado branco que caiu um de seus ombros. Um par de botas de couro preto veio de joelhos e ele tinha um par de óculos empoleirados no nariz. A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados que tinha um olhar indomável para ele, seus olhos estavam procurando e inteligente como ela olhou em volta. Ela era magra, mas atlético olhar, um par de calças jeans ¾ de comprimento e uma camisa colete rosa com sandálias de couro deu-lhe uma sensação relaxante. Ambos eram bronzeados de uma luz dourada. O que impressioná-los era o Inglês acentos ambos suportados.

"Oh, bem, pode muito bem bater em seguida," o homem deu de ombros antes de ir até a varanda com a mulher. Os três caçadores olharam para o outro, antes de passar em silêncio até a porta da frente, assim alcançá-lo, assim como houve uma batida. Eles compartilharam um outro olhar antes de Bobby abriu a porta da frente.

"Posso ajudar?" Bobby perguntou olhando entre eles.

"Erm... sim estamos procurando Bobby Singer?" A mulher perguntou sorrindo firmemente como seus olhos percorreram-lhe e levou em sua linguagem corporal.

"Para quê, exatamente?" Os olhos de Bobby se estreitaram sobre eles observando como eles mudaram um pouco, seu corpo de mover-se em posições que seria melhor se eles foram subitamente atacados.

"Er... bem... Tessa nos enviou:" O homem disse, obviamente esperando que Bobby fosse receber a sua essência, fosse o que fosse.

"Tessa? Eu não conheço nenhum Tessa," Bobby fez uma careta.

"Ah bolas. Er... Tessa Ceifador?" O homem tentou.

"O que você..."

"Espere! Quer dizer Tessa o ceifeiro? " Dean interrompeu Bobby saindo da direita da porta.

"Veja, eu lhe disse que tinha o lugar certo!" A mulher sorriu para o homem.

"Hermione eu não estava andando até a porta de alguém e vai dizer 'hey Tessa o ceifeiro me enviou dizendo que você tem um anjo da morte que pode precisar de alguma ajuda!" O homem bufou cruzando os braços.

"Teria salvou o todo, Tessa nos enviou, Tessa que, coisas", a mulher bufou.

"Espere! Tessa enviou para ajudar Gabriel?" Sam saiu bem.

"Sim Tessa nos enviou. Ela é uma espécie de amigo. Ela ouviu sobre o seu anjo e perguntou se eu poderia ajudar. Algo sobre agradecendo por salvá-la em um selo?" O homem respondeu como se a mulher não tivesse falado.

"Você pode salvar Gabriel?" Perguntou Sam.

"Eu posso dar uma chance, eu sou um curador. Oh eu sou Harry Potter-Black, a propósito, esta é Hermione Granger-Black", o homem sorriu, oferecendo sua mão. Ele piscou quando uma garrafa anca foi colocada em vez.

"Desculpe garoto, tem que se certificar", Bobby deu de ombros. Harry olhou para Hermione confusa.

"Eu acho que é água benta", disse ela.

"Ah... tudo bem," Harry deu de ombros antes de tomar um gole e entregando-a a Hermione que ele copiou.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá", disse Bobby rolando lentamente sua cadeira de rodas para fora do caminho. Os dois hesitaram por apenas um segundo antes de entrar na casa.

"Então, quando você diz Curador?" Dean perguntou como ele fechou a porta atrás deles.

"Natural nascido bruxo e bruxa", disse Hermione antes estremecendo quando todos eles puxaram armas.

"Natural nascido! NATURAL... NASCIDO!" Harry enfatizou pisando na frente de Hermione.

"Aqueles são raros por aqui menino, as chances são de sua mentira," Bobby fez uma careta inclinando a arma.

"Daí a porra dos acentos!" Harry estalou acenando com a mão na frente da boca.

"E daí? Você veio todo o caminho até aqui para curar Gabriel?" Dean perguntou ceticamente.

"Sim, e esse é o agradecimento que recebemos. Da próxima vez nós vamos tirar as férias", Hermione bufou.

"Tessa disse que era importante que ele foi curado, por isso aqui estamos nós, com uma arma apontada para nossos problemas," Harry entre dentes.

"Você realmente é nascidos naturais? Eu tenho muito pouca informação sobre nascidos naturais, você fica muito privado", disse Sam ansiosamente como eles baixaram as armas.

"Sim, tendemos a manter privadas. Então você tem um arcanjo morrendo? Dirigimos por dois dias seguidos para chegar aqui, por isso, provavelmente deve fazer isso antes de morrer", perguntou Hermione incisivamente.

"Oh, bem! Por aqui", eles levaram os dois até a sala de estar onde Castiel ainda estava pesquisando e Gabriel parecia estar cochilando novamente.

"Quem são eles? Eles são poderosos," Castiel franziu a testa em pé.

"Ah... wow..." Harry engasgou congelamento na porta olhando para Castiel e Gabriel.

"O quê? Harry que está errado?" Hermione perguntou preocupado. Harry nem sequer se contorcer ou desviar o olhar dos anjos.

"Asas... luz... Merlin eles realmente são anjos!" Harry disse distraidamente.

"Você pode ver as suas asas?" Dean perguntou chocado.

"Isso não deve ser possível enquanto estamos em nossos vasos", Castiel franziu ligeiramente a testa e até mesmo Gabriel forçou em uma posição mais ereta.

"Sim, bem Harry aqui nunca foi um para seguir as regras", Hermione riu curta divertido sobre o sofá e soltando sua bolsa na mesa de café. Eles foram finalmente distraído de olhar para Harry olhando para os anjos, quando o braço de Hermione desapareceu de seu ombro em sua bolsa.

"Que porra é essa!" Dean jurou captura a imagem em seu periférico e virando-se para olhar.

"É aqui em algum lugar... ah, vamos lá. Harry parar de olhar para os anjos e me ajudar a começar a curar-lhe." Hermione murmurou enquanto ela começou forro frascos de várias poções coloridas para cima.

"Huh? Ah, certo, sim, muito. Certo, eu preciso ter uma idéia de como o seu... força da vida? Está ligado à embarcação para que possamos curar tanto", explicou Harry parecendo encaixem no modo profissional. Ele caminhou até os anjos e descansou as mãos na testa e no coração de Gabriel. Ele ficou completamente imóvel e parecia completamente alheio a tudo, inclusive quando Hermione começou a puxar os livros e explicando o que eles estariam fazendo.

"Harry vai ser a cura de Gabriel... força da vida... urgh que ele tinha que fazê-lo soar guerras tão estrela? De qualquer forma ele vai ser a cura força da vida de Gabriel enquanto vai curar seu navio. Pelo que ter adivinhado o prejuízo para a sua... força da vida é parar o seu vaso de cura por isso precisamos arrumar tanto de preferência ao mesmo tempo ", explicou Hermione.

"É possível curar os anjos?" Sam franziu a testa.

"Estamos prestes a descobrir," Harry respondeu se afastando. "Tudo bem, eu tenho um bloqueio na junção entre anjo e vaso. Posso ficar entre ele e começar a cura. Hermione, eu preciso de você para manter uma vigilância sobre mim, quando você sentir que eu estou no meio do caminho começar a curar seu navio. Gabriel, Eu preciso de você para relaxar e me deixar entrar, ele vai se sentir... intrusiva e, provavelmente, como sua pele está sendo esticada muito fina, mas você precisa permitir que ele esteja bem? " Harry instruído. Lentamente Gabriel assentiu e Harry sorriu calorosamente.

"Existe alguma coisa que podemos fazer?" Sam perguntou hesitante. Harry virou-se para olhá-los de surpresa antes de sorrir novamente.

"Algumas sigilos angelicais iria ajudar, mas fora isso ele só vai levar algum tempo", disse Harry antes de se virar e substituindo as mãos onde estavam.

Um minuto depois, Gabriel ofegou e arqueou antes parecendo desmaiar. Depois tiraram tantos sigilos angelicais quanto podiam na sala de estar que só tinha que assistir. Hermione continuou colocando a mão no ombro de Harry, em intervalos regulares, antes de voltar a pesquisar através de seus livros.

Demorou quatro horas e um monte de ritmo de Castiel antes Hermione depois de tocar novamente Harry começou a pegar os frascos e derramá-las ou na boca de Gabriel ou sobre a ferida antes que ela tomou sua varinha e começou a cantar várias magias. Todo mundo voltou para a sala para ver como eles trabalhavam, demorou uma hora antes de Hermione deu um passo atrás com um enorme gole de ar e segundos depois Harry cambaleou para trás antes de joelhos deu dentro Sam reagiu rapidamente agarrando Harry ao redor da cintura e segurando-o como ele tremia.

"Você está bem?" Sam perguntou preocupado.

"C... cansado, a... assento," Harry engasgou agarrando o braço de Sam tão firmemente como ele conseguiu.

"Tudo bem... erm segurar", Sam olhou ao redor, antes de colocar o braço por baixo dos joelhos de Harry e pegou-o para colocá-lo em uma cadeira no canto.

"O... Obrigado. M ... Mion .. e?" Harry perguntou.

"Ela está dormindo", disse Dean vindo. "F... frascos... cinza, um... cada um," Harry instruído. Sam balançou a cabeça antes de correr até os frascos restantes e pegou dois cinzentos. Ele jogou um para Bobby, que foi por Hermione antes de a cápsula a outra garrafa e pressionando-o para os lábios de Harry. Eles assistiram atordoado como fumaça saía de suas orelhas.

"Uau!" Dean piscou farejando o frasco com curiosidade.

"P... pepper up", Harry sorriu. "Eu preciso de p... proteínas e a... açúcar",

"Eu vou cozinhar algo. Acho que temos torta e algumas barras de chocolate, eles vão fazer para o açúcar?" Perguntou Bobby.

"Q... Que é brilhante. Você tem um... qualquer pop?" Harry perguntou.

"Erm... pop?" Sam, Dean e Bobby se olharam confusos.

"Erm... coca? F... fanta? Sprite?" Harry disse lentamente.

"Oh! Soda!" Bobby assentiu desaparecendo na cozinha rapidamente.

"Ela está bem?" Dean perguntou olhando por cima para onde Hermione estava dormindo no outro sofá.

"Exaustão Mágica. Ela precisa dormir fora", explicou Harry puxando cansados os pés debaixo dele.

"Mas você trabalhou por mais tempo e parecia que a sua parte foi mais difícil", disse Sam com curiosidade.

"Eu sou mais poderoso. Nós temos diferentes níveis mágicos completamente dependentes do que o seu potencial nasceu. Hermione é uma bruxa forte, mas a cura é a drenagem, especialmente quando embarcação ea alma de Gabriel foram tão danificados e há algum tipo de força na luta ferida me de fechá-la ", explicou Harry lentamente. "Obrigado", ele sorriu para Bobby que ele trouxe-lhe um copo de coca-cola e uma enorme fatia de torta de cereja.

"O que é com o cara de óculos?" Dean perguntou interrompendo Harry beberrões volta do coque.

"Hm? Oh, meus olhos tendem a irritar os outros," Harry deu de ombros olhando tímido.

"Podemos ver?" Perguntou Sam. Harry parou de comer seu bolo e hesitou.

"É realmente pessoas estranhas", ele avisou.

"Cara vimos e lidou com coisas loucas", Dean deu de ombros.

"Ó... bem," Harry mordeu o lábio antes de chegar-se a deslizar seus óculos do rosto. Quando ele levantou os olhos, tanto os irmãos engasgou quando eles tomaram na quase néon, sombra de tiro verde com ouro brilhante.

"Uau!" disseram na unidade olhando para os olhos completamente únicos.

"Veja, louco" Harry sorriu tristemente fazendo para colocar seus óculos de volta, mas a mão de Sam sobre sua o impediu.

"Eles são legais homem! Eles sempre foram assim?" ele ainda perguntou olhando.

"Er, não, meio que só aconteceu quando eu morresse," Harry deu de ombros olhando para eles como se fossem instável e prestes a atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

"Oh, como é que você voltou?" Dean perguntou se estabelecer sobre a mesa de café.

"Er... possuía objetos que me fez o Mestre da Morte, voltou e matou o filho da puta que me matou. Foi profetizado. Pessoas normalmente surtar mais quando eu lhes digo que eu morri", Harry afirmou que ele começou a comer sua pizza novamente.

"Sammy morreu sendo esfaqueado nas costas, fiz um acordo com um demônio eo trouxe de volta, mas só tinha um ano. Fui para o inferno por quatro meses aqui e foi arrastado de volta por Cas lá. Também houve acidentes próximos como ataques cardíacos e Gabriel jogando um truque sobre nós onde morreu cerca de 100 vezes ", Dean deu de ombros.

"É bom saber que não é só comigo," Harry riu olhando muito mais confortável.

"Obrigado por curar o meu irmão", disse Castiel afastando-se de onde ele tinha vindo a verificar ao longo Gabriel finalmente.

"Não é nenhum problema", Harry sorriu calorosamente para o anjo. "Erm... irmão? Como biologicamente?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Os anjos chamam uns aos outros irmãos e irmãs. Nunca realmente perguntou se há ligações", Sam percebeu olhando para Castiel.

"Podemos ter filhotes, mas eles são muito raros, eu era um dos últimos filhotes a nascer", explicou Castiel.

"Portanto, os anjos têm companheiros?" Harry perguntou curioso.

"Nós fazemos, é raro, mas acontece", Castiel assentiu.

"Legal. Então como ele chegou nesse estado?" Harry perguntou curiosamente acenando para Gabriel.

"Erm... você sabe sobre Lúcifer e toda a coisa apocalipse?" Dean perguntou hesitante.

"Sim nós temos preenchido nessa parte," Harry acenou com a cabeça.

"Bem, ele decidiu nos ajudar e levantou-se para Lúcifer e ele esfaqueou com uma lâmina arcanjos", explicou Sam.

"Foi a sua escolha para o passo para frente, e ele vai ficar bem. Nenhum de vocês deve culpar a si mesmos," Harry aconselhou que ele terminou sua torta. Quando ele olhou para cima tudo o que eles estavam procurando-o chocado. "O quê? Ele foi escrito através de seus rostos, até mesmo penas aqui", Harry riu.

"Oh, desculpe. Este é Castiel," Sam fez a introdução.

"Gabriel é o meu irmão mais velho, que lutou a última vez que nos encontramos, e acusou-o de ser um covarde. Ele não teria se colocar nessa posição se não tivéssemos falado com ele assim", Castiel olhou para trás para Gabriel com uma carranca leve. Harry estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe os dedos na parte de trás da mão do anjo recebendo sua atenção.

"As famílias lutar, você pode discutir sobre coisas bobas ou grandes coisas. Mas eles sabem que você ainda amá-los, não importa o que é dito ou acontece", Harry aconselhado.

"Além última vez que ele bater em você, por isso não é exatamente sua culpa", acrescentou Dean.

"Talvez. Assim, ele está totalmente curado?" Castiel perguntou Harry.

"Ele está totalmente curado. A tensão da lesão, bem como a cura repentina vai dizer que ele está um pouco cansado e áspero, mas dar-lhe alguns dias e ele estará de volta ao normal", Harry assentiu deixá-lo ir.

"Então você vai ficar por aqui nos próximos dias para se certificar de que tudo está bem com ele? Ver o trabalho por meio?" Sam perguntou esperançosamente. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, inclinando a cabeça, curiosa."Talvez, Bobby não se importa-nos ficar por aqui?" Harry perguntou hesitante.

"Este lugar parece ser uma parada loja para caçadores e anjos, por que não acrescentar um par de nascidos naturais. Você pode mágica acima camas né?" Bobby perguntou rolando de volta para o quarto com um prato de bife e purê de batatas.

"Hermione pode quando ela acorda," Harry acenou com a cabeça timidamente.

"Por causa da quantidade de magia que você usou?" Sam perguntou curioso.

"Isso e eu não sou brilhante em transfiguração, ele tende a desaparecer antes eu quero que ele," Harry explicou timidamente.


End file.
